Pokey part 1
by Nu-Klear
Summary: Gargoyle/Pokemon X-over Brooklyns getting his world tour just not of his world!
1. The Beginning

Pokey or I'm not a F***ing Pokemon ****

Pokey 

or I'm not a F***ing Pokemon!!

By: Wulffighter

Legal: I own neither Gargoyles nor Pokemon. 

Authors note: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, so please don't kill me! (R rated version)

Author's note 2: I've always felt it a jip that the gargoyles never get any scars so in my little universe if the wound is large enough, or is caused a long time before sunrise, it leaves a scar

New York

Brooklyn walked down the hallway away from the Clan's suite sipping one of the beers he had gotten from the fridge. _Yep just another day in Brooklyn's neighborhood Let's see… Goliath's with Elisa, Broadway and Angela are on patrol, Lex is probably neck deep in the Internet by now. Yep, everyone off doing his or her own thing leaving little old me out on my own. At least Hudson went to Robinson's so I can watch TV!_

As he reached the entertainment room, however, the door flew open and a very hyper Lex ran into his legs knocking both of them flat on their asses. "Whoa, where's the fire?" Brooklyn asked as he wiped off the beer he'd spilt on himself.

Lex looked up at him with desperate hope. "Brook, I'm babysitting Alex and I just remembered I got a…ah meeting in a few minutes on the 'Net." Brooklyn cut him off at this point.

"With one of those pretty young female hackers no doubt, and you were wondering if I could cover for you!!" At the Green gargoyle's blush he chuckled. "Alright, It's not like I've got anything better to do! You got 1 hour!" 

The green gargoyle called back over his shoulder, "Thanks I owe you one!" 

As Brooklyn turned and entered the entertainment room, taking a large swig of a fresh beer, he heard what was on the television and nearly choked at the familiar theme song. _Oh Gods, NO! ANYTHING but THAT! Even that DAMN DINOSAUR would be preferable._ He instantly started looking for the remote as the 3- year. old Alex stared in fascination at the screen.

**__**

Pokemon

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

A heart so tru CLICK

Brooklyn sighed in relief as the tape ejected. Then he looked down at a frowning Alex. "Sorry, kid. When Lex gets back I'll start it again. But I'm not watching THAT!" 

At this Alex scowled and looked from the TV to Brooklyn. "Pookemon!" Brook just changed the channel, looked down at him and said "no" then went back to looking for anything else for Alex to watch. 

"Wanna see Pookemon!" Alex stated stomping his foot. Brooklyn looked down at the toddler and, against his will, felt his frustration and anger come to the front.

"Look, kid. It's bad enough I get stuck with every shaft job because they know I'm single, friendless, and hobbyless; therefore I have nothing better to do. But I won't… I repeat WON'T… be subjected to that CRAP!" as he finished his ranting he noticed Alex had tears running down his cheeks and his bottom lip was trembling. He reached out to apologize and comfort the hurt child but Alex pushed his hand away and screamed "Go away!" Brooklyn saw a flash of green light and everything went black.

**************************************************************************************

Outside Viridian City

"Ash Ketchum, you've got us lost again! Admit it!" The young red-haired woman yelled at the top of her lungs at the black-haired young man. They were setting up camp with the help of a brown-haired young man that seemed to have no eyes and currently looked like he wished he was being beaten by a Mewtwo than standing there listening to the two of them argue!

"How could I have gotten us lost? You have the map, Misty!" This point was met by a loud crackling sound followed by an electrical discharge. "Pikachu, what did you do that for?" The small yellow Pokemon looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Pika chu Pikapi!" (You were giving me a headache, Ash!)

After checking to make sure she hadn't had any permanent damage done to her, Misty turned, completed her preparations for the night, picked up a small egg shaped Pokemon. "Come on Togepi,"she said and went to the stream to calm down. As soon as she was out of camp Ash sat down and started staring into the night deep in thought.

Brock sat there grinning at him for a few seconds then started to make dinner for the three of them and their Pokemon. Ash stood up, reached into his pack and grabbed a few Pokeballs.

"Brock, I'm gonna see if I can find any nocturnal Pokemon. You coming, Pikachu?" The small Pokemon rushed over and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pika Pikapi! Pikapi pi cha cha " (Yes, Ash! Why? Were you planning to fight them yourself this time?) Ash smiled at his chuckling friend and walked into the darkness hoping to find a new Pokemon.

Misty sat on the bank of the stream and fumed. _I can't believe we're lost again and this time I was the one with the map. Ash will never let me live this down!_ Finally tiring of the track her mind was taking, and determined to keep it from any others involving the young trainer, Misty slipped out of her jeans and shirt revealing the swimsuit she worn underneath. Bundling up her jeans she placed the sleeping Togepi on top and covered it with her shirt.

"Now stay here, Togepi. I'll be right back, okay?" she whispered to the little Pokemon. Turning, she walked into the stream. After releasing her Starmie to protect her from any wild Pokemon that were around, she started swimming, letting the peace of the water fill her.

Meanwhile on shore, Togepi had kicked off her shirt and awakened from the cool air. Hopping to its feet and looking around, it cried,

"toge toge pri! togepri Priiir?" (Mommy, I'm cold! Where are you?)

As it looked around it saw a light through the bushes. _Mommy must be there!_ It stumbled through the brush tiredly; it had gone only about halfway through the bushes when it found itself against a warm lump with a blanket hanging off it. Thinking _Mommy must have gone to sleep, _ the very sleepy Togepi cuddled against the warm body and pulled the warm blanket over itself. It instantly fell asleep, emitting a small "prrrrrrriii" sound as it snoozed, not even noticing when the large red arm rapped protectively around it with a sleepy mutter. 

Ash and Pikachu had been slowly circling the camp, both looking for Pokemon and hoping to meet up with Misty so Ash could apologize for some of the things he had said during their earlier fight. As he passed a tree he noticed her clothes lying against the base of it.

"Misty?" he called.

"Quiet, you'll wake up Togepi!" she hissed in response to his call as she walked out of the stream. After quickly looking around for the young Pokemon Ash looked at her. "Didn't you leave him at camp?" Turning to her clothes she pointed to where she had left Togepi.

"No He's right h-e-r-e …on …my… clothes…? Ash, where's Togepi?" Seeing the panic start to spread across her face, he quickly reassured her.

"He couldn't have gotten far. We'll release our Pokemon, then split up. We'll find him in no time!" Ash said. Seeing her start to relax, he reached for his Pokeballs, and it made him feel a whole lot better about the situation. 

Misty watched Ash and the Pokemon disappear into the bushes in search of Togepi. She quickly slipped into her clothes swearing at her stupidity at leaving the Pokemon unwatched.

"Stupid… idiotic… you know he wanders off. Why didn't you leave a Pokemon to watch him, you self- absorbed cow!" She had just slipped into her shirt when she noticed a small footprint near a small clump of bushes about six feet from were she had left her him. _No way! He never stays that close when he wanders off._ She walked toward the waist-high bushes knowing this was way too easy.

**************************************************************************************

Brooklyn put a hand to his head and groaned softly as he regained consciousness. _Damn, this hurts!_ Looking around he saw he was in some kind of bush. _Where the hell am I?, h_e thought, then remembered what had happened. _He must have sent me to Central Park, but what happened to the smog,the traffic, the muggers for Christ's sake! _"Mental note: Never insult the shrimp's cartoons again!" As he said this he felt something move against him and give off a soft "prrrriiiiii…" sound. Rolling onto his knees he lifted what had been tucked into his wing and stared. It looked like an egg with legs, arms, eyes and a mouth. As he watched it, it's eyes fluttered open and stared at him for a second before it smiled and started to repeat "To-ge" over and over again. Brooklyn stared in shock _Extremely cute, repeats nonsense word, small… Gods, he couldn't have… he wouldn't… Alex, Not THIS **PLEASE**!_

**************************************************************************************

Misty stared at the brush, wondering if she should enter when she heard a rustling followed by a familiar sound. "To-ge, To-ge, To-ge." She smiled largely as she got as close to the sound as she could with out entering the bushes. Then she took a large step into the bushes. _I hope their aren't any bugs in here!_ As her foot came down she felt something soft give under it. Several things happened all at once--- she was flung on her butt as whatever she had stepped on was quickly pulled out from under her foot, the bushes seemed to explode as something shot straight up out of them roaring, and Togepi squealed and jump out of it's arms into her lap.

**************************************************************************************

Brooklyn stared at the Pokemon trying to figure out what to do when something came down hard on the tip of his tail. (Just for your information the tip of a gargoyles tail is one of their major erogenous zones and therefore it's one of the most sensitive parts of their bodies. So to him it was basically like getting hit in the nuts with a pair of steel toes.) He shot straight up, still clutching the amused Pokemon.He roared at the pain as he whipped his tail around to his other side to protect it from further injury. As his roar died out the Pokemon jumped out of his grip. Cradling his tail he turned, eyes glowing, to look for what had crushed his tail.

The first thing he saw was a teenage girl sprawled on the ground staring at him. She trembled as the small Pokemon hugged her, letting out a happy string of To-ge's, Pri's, and Togepri. The glow from his eyes intensified and he gave a low growl as he realized she had stepped on his tail. He stepped toward her, intending to inform her of his displeasure at having his tail stepped on; she scrambled back until her back was against the trunk of a tree.

Rolling his eyes he started making calming motions with his hands and slowly approaching her when he heard a cry from behind him.

"Ottooooooo" (Quick attack) Only a lifetime of warrior's training saved him, for no sooner had he heard the cry than he threw himself to the side just in time to watch a bird at least three and a half feet tall run head first into a tree, knocking itself out. _Great, Now I'm stuck in an episode of 'When Wildlife Attacks!' What Next!_

As he finished the thought something hit him from behind with a loud cry of "Bulbaaaaaasaur!" (VineWhip). Rolling to his feet with an angry growl Brooklyn turned to find what looked like a frog with a onion on its back. "Bulba ba saur aur BULB" (Back off or I'll make you back off, JACKASS)

Brooklyn looked at it with a snarl on his beak. "I have no damn idea what you just said but you just bought yourself a hell of a lot of PAIN." As it stared at him in apparent surprise he charged it. It quickly launched what appeared to be two vines at him. He kept running at it until at the last possible second then he launched himself at a tree, using it as a spring board. He dived at its side, bringing his doubled fists down on the base of it's head as hard as he could. It instantly collapsed in as unconscious heap. 

He turned and found a pig-snouted furball with legs, its arms held in a boxer's ready position between him and the human. "Primeape prime ape pri pri" (I think you'll find me much more of a match, you Motherless Bastard!) Brooklyn growled in annoyance and tried to walk around it only to have it move to match him. He stepped toward, it intent on pushing it out of his way.

Suddenly it cried out "Prrriiime-ape"(Mega-Punch), and swinging a suddenly glowing fist, punched him in the gut hard enough to lift him off the ground and into the tree he had just used in his attack on the previous Pokemon. _What the hell is going on? Did someone put a ' kick my butt' sign on my back while I was asleep?_ The furball charged him head lowered, Brooklyn rolled to the side letting it hit the tree, then grabbing two handfuls of fur, lifted it over his head, twisted around and threw it bring its head in hard contact with a rock sticking out of the stream. It struggled to its feet took two steps towards the bank and fell on it out cold.

"PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUU"(THUNDDERRRRRSHOCKKKKKK) _Ooh FUCK!!_ As Brooklyn felt electricity flow through his body he saw something yellow fly through the air at him. Gritting his teeth against the pain he curled his fist and swung a back-handed punch at it. He felt his fist connect with something and saw the yellow object fly back into the darkness. He smiled as the current cut out and he heard a loud fear-and pain-filled "PIKAP-THUMP" 

Gasping to catch his breath he turned, expecting to find or be jumped by another of these crazy Pokemon. So he wasn't to surprised to see a turtle standing between him and the human female that was checking over the unconscious Pokemon and sending terrified glances at him.

"Squirtle Squirtle uirtle Squirtl uirtle"(Okay I can see you're majorly pissed… So,any chance we could just sit down and talk about this?) Seeing the girl's obvious fear of him totally pissed off the already angry gargoyle. _That is it! I've had it with trying to play 'Mister Nice Guy' for people who think I'm a monster just 'cause I'm different! _Turning to the broken remains of the tree the furball had run into, he dug his talons into it, and as the turtle stared, pulled the stump out of the ground, lifted it over his shoulder and swung it like a baseball bat. He hit the turtle, sending it flying through two small trees to land at the feet of a boy that had joined the girl where she was tending to the downed Pokemon. 

He threw the tree remains at two starfish-looking Pokemon, trapping them under it before they could attack him. He turned to the humans and being long past the point of being too angry to speak, growled. Taking a step toward them he felt something wrap around his abdomen and lift him into the air, squeezing him as if to crush the very life from him.

"OOOONNNNNNIIIIIXX" (BIND! Gott'em!) _Can barely breathe, gotta get loose. What is it with living stone reptiles and me anyway?_ After a few moments of struggling Brooklyn realized he was trapped unless this creature made a mistake. A few seconds later it did. As it lifted him higher so it could see him better, it loosened on his left side and brought him within arms reach of its head. Yanking his arm free he drove his talons deep into the cheek of the stone being, allowing it to pull him free from it's curls as it reared back roaring at the pain. Pulling back his right fist and releasing a battlecry he hit the giant stone serpent right behind the eye as hard as he could, then jumped away to keep from being crushed by the falling Pokemon.

He hit the ground, gasping for air and had barely stood up only to feel something wrap around him _Not Again! F_rom behind he heard a loud cry of "DUDE" (Self-Destruct) followed by a loud BOOM and he felt himself being thrown violently into a tree. _All right! WHO the Hell is using GRENADES?_ He hadn't even made it off his hands and knees when he heard "PIIIIII-KAAAAAA"(TUNNNDERRR) "SQUIRT"(WATER GUN) and then his abused body arched as red hot pain ran through his nerves. It was quickly followed by a soothing warmth then darkness.

**************************************************************************************

Misty stared as the strange Pokemon as it stared at her. As it took a step towards her she quickly backed away, mentally cursing the fact she had sent all her Pokemon to search for Togepi, She knew from experience how dangerous wild Pokemon can be. She had never been as glad to hear anything as she was to hear Ash's Pidgeotto cry out its attack as the unknown Pokemon kept slowly advancing. Her eyes widened however as it dodged to the side allowing Pidgeotto to slam into a tree. Her relief when Blubasaur jumped to the challenge was short lived as the strange Pokemon quickly took it out. By the time that Primeape was thrown towards the stream she had crawled over and was checking the injuries on the unconscious Pidgeotto and was very nervous. _Primeape is one of Ash's strongest Pokemon. If it can do that to him so easy… What is it going to do to me?!!!_

Suddenly Pikachu burst from the bushes and jumped at it releasing a ThunderShock. As Ash burst from the bushes the strange Pokemon swung its arm and as if swatting a fly hit Pikachu sending the small electric mouse flying into a tree. What Misty saw as it turned back toward her scared her nearly to the point of hysterics. It was smiling. _OHMYGOD…It's enjoying this?! If this is it's idea of fun, then I don't want to see what it's got in mind for me!!_

**************************************************************************************

At hearing Misty's scream Ash sent Pidgeotto with Pikachu and Blubasaur to check if she needed help or had just seen a bug. When Pikachu returned blabbering about a giant attacking Misty, Ash sent his remaining Pokemon ahead as he and Brock rushed to the stream to help her. Under any other conditions Ash's expression upon arriving would have been comical, However seeing that most of his Pokemon had been laid out like last week's garbage knocked any humor out of the situation. _My god, What happened! Misty… Where's Misty…?_ Seeing her a few feet to his left, he turned just in time for a thrashed Squirtle to land at his feet.

Following its path back he found himself looking at the strangest Pokemon he had ever seen. It was around 6 feet tall with wings, horns and a tail. It looked like what he imagined the offspring of a Charizard and a human might look like. Growling. it start towards them, eyes glowing, only to have Onix wrap it in it's BIND attack from behind and lift it from the ground. However, as Onix lifted it high enough to get a good look at it, Ash watched as the strange Pokemon pulled its arm free reached out and drove it's talons into the giant's cheek and used it to pull itself free. Then roaring loudly, it knocked Onix out and jumped to the ground. As it rose from the ground Geodude rushed from the bushes, wrapped both arms around it and exploded, sending it flying into a tree where it laid for several seconds before it started to climb to it's feet again. 

**************************************************************************************

As it got to its hands and knees, Pikachu limped out of the brush looking extremely pissed and Squritle wobbled over to him. Seeing that the strange Pokemon was getting up the two looked at each other nodded, and released their strongest attacks causing it to rear back and roar in pain. As it writhed in pain, Ash pulled out a Greatball. he prayed it had been weakened enough and threw it at the now hunched over Pokemon. True to his aim the Greatball hit it and in a flash of red light it was pulled in and the ball started to rock violently side to side. _Oh God Please let it seal! If it gets free, with our Pokemon in this shape, we are DEAD MEAT! _ As they all held their breath the Greatball continued to shake violently. They were certain it would break free when the loud high-pitched ping sounded that indicating capture. 

**************************************************************************************

"Yeesssss!" Ash yelled as he ran over and picked up the Greatball. Turning back to the others the smile slowly dropped from his face as he got his first good look at how much damage had been done in the battle. _Nurse Joy is going to kick my ass for sure! _At first it had looked like only a few of their usual Pokemon had just been ruffed up. Now he could see that almost all of them had been injured, and judging by the way Brock and Misty were treating them, several were severe. 

He ran over to where Brock and Misty were pulling Starmie and Staryu from under the trunk of a tree and found his Pokemon huddled against the base of a tree. Quickly going to them he immediately started checking them over. The first thing he saw was that the back of Blubasaur's head and neck was basically one large bruise. Ash quickly recalled him to his Pokeball, then checked the others, tallying and treating their injuries, then recalling them as he finished.

As Ash finished wrapping Pikachu's leg he was horrified at the amount of damage done to his Pokemon in the short battle. Squritle's shell had several cracks in it and he had numerous cuts and bruises on his head, neck, arms and legs. Primeape had a large cut on its head and was still unconscious. Pidgeotto had a large bump on its head and couldn't stand up without losing its balance, and Pikachu's leg was dislocated--if not broken. And those were just the more obvious injuries to his Pokemon. _What does it say about my abilities as a trainer if my best Pokemon get taken apart this easily by a wild one?_

Setting Pikachu on the ground Ash moved over to join the other trainers that were finishing up on their own Pokemon.

"Did it leave any of your guys' Pokemon in one piece?" he asks them in a dejected tone.

Brock was the first to answer "Vulpix never left her Pokeball, and Zubat never got a chance to get in the fight."

Misty's answer came slower "I still have Topepi and Psyduck, but I haven't seen him since before the fight. Not that he'd be much help….."

**************************************************************************************

At that moment the large yellow Pokemon ran into the clearing up to her, then reached up trying to wrap its arms around her for a hug.

"PSY psy ie ie ie psssyyyy ie ie!"(Misty!! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere!) Misty looked down in fond annoyance at the dopey Pokemon before reaching down to return its hug. _Gods!! You annoy the Hell outta me 'duck But if anything ever happened to you…._

"How about you Ash, Who you got left?" Brock asked, looking up from his work on Onix. Misty looked over Psyduck's shoulder, wondering this herself. Ash stared at the ground for a few moment then said one word.

"Charizard" Releasing a chuckle "Funny when you think about it; the only one of my Pokemon left to fight is the one that refuses to obey me!"

**************************************************************************************

Misty turned from checking over Psyduck to find Ash squatted down beside Onix, absently stroking its head as it whimpered in pain He stared at the newly filled Pokeball with a doubtful guilt-ridden expression. _It took almost all of his best Pokemon apart in minutes and, knowing him, he probably thinks that he must not be worth much as a trainer. Damn it! Why can't he just realize that every battle doesn't reflect his training skills, and stop letting every lost battle crush his self-confidence!_

A glimpse of yellow out of the corner of her eye made her turn her head. She saw a very angry looking Pikachu limping painfully up behind Ash. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at her traveling companion's impending discomfort. She turned back to gather the first aid supplies she had been using just in time to hear a loud crackle.

"Pikachu!? WHAT did you do THAT for?" The tone of the stream of Pikas, Chus, and Pikachus rolling out of the small being made her glad she couldn't understand it. 

**************************************************************************************

If any of the trainers had looked up at the trees at that moment, they would have seen a pair of glowing purple eyes staring at them with quiet interest. The being had been watching them for some time, trying to figure what made these trainers so different from the many others it had seen. However the arrival of the strange Pokemon had caused it great confusion. _Where in the world did that come from? I have never seen or felt anything quite like it. It was angry beyond words but at the same time confused, excited, and scared---like a child in an unknown place. It's so powerful it could have killed them; but yet held back like it was afraid of hurting them…. Is it a fighting-type? Did it just not want to use its attacks? I have to learn more about it…I just have to!_

**************************************************************************************

Viridian City Pokemon Center 3 hrs later

As the sun rose above the horizon, Ash sat in the lobby of the Pokemon center and stared out the window into the sunrise trying to figure out what to do about his latest capture. _What is it? Why'd it keep pressing its attack? How did it take out so many of my Pokemon so quickly? Where did it come from?_ He'd had these same thoughts running through his mind since they had arrived 40 minutes ago. 

Finally he decided to go to Pallet and ask Professor Oak to help him figure out what was up with it. He had just reached that decision when a hand came down on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Spinning around quickly and falling to the floor he found a startled looking Nurse Joy looking down at him.

"Um.. Sorry. I guess I was a little distracted," Ash said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"Your Pokemon are nearly finished Mister Ketchum." Her face took on a stern look "However you should feel very lucky that I don't file charges for Negligence. This is the second time you've brought your Pokemon into this center severely injured." With a resigned sigh she sat down and motioned for Ash to sit across from her.

"Now that the protocols are out of the way, Ash, I know…ALL the Joys know, you are never careless with your Pokemon, so what happened to get your Pokemon in this shape?" 

With a sigh Ash leaned back and started the story. Thirty minutes later he had finished the story, including his plans to visit Professor Oak. She stared at him in total shock. Swallowing hard she looked to the floor.

"Ash, I hate to tell you this, but there are a few problems with that Pokemon you should know about." When she looked at him she was surprised to see that his expression was one of annoyed acceptance.

Seeing her expression, he could say only four words. "Things happen in threes."

Smiling slightly at his statement she continued "The first is that the Greatball you caught it in is slightly damaged. It may not hold it safely for that long and transferring it isn't an option; I already tried. The other is that I ran a scan on it before putting it in the reviver. It read out as still having well over 75% of its health left, and it's Power level was off the scale." 

At the blank look on his face she sighed. "In other words, the only reason you caught it was that it probably didn't have much experience at escaping from Pokeballs and the only reason you're alive is it wanted you to be!" As she walked away, letting that sink in, she heard a Chansey and someone talking in the reviving room.

**************************************************************************************

Brooklyn was awakened by a tingling sensation. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of a warm cocoon surrounding him. _Oookay what's going on?_ When Brooklyn tried to open his eye to see what was going on he found he couldn't, in fact he could hardly move at all. _What the HELL is this…let me out… NOW!_ At those thoughts he felt his eyes start to glow behind his closed lids. Using all of his pent up anger and stubborn will he threw out his arms and stretched out his body as he did each evening at waking, only to find himself lying on his back on a hospital floor.

Staring at the ceiling in surprise he took a moment to collect his thoughts. _First, I'm in a forest and I'm living out a FOX special… then I'm in a cocoon of some kind… and now I'm in what looks like a hospital room lying on the floor… I guess I final lost it and they sent me to the nut house!_ Sitting up he grabbed his head as a stab of pain ran through it.

"It's a hospital; they gotta have aspirin around here somewhere," he muttered as he got up. As he got to his feet he saw a ball on the floor. He reached out and picked it up. Looking around he saw a tray of matching balls on a machine next to him. As he started to set it in the empty space on the tray he saw the screen and froze. On the screen was a 3-D picture of him with several lines of text beside it, the last line of which was flashing.

****

Unknown subject revived

Unknown subject healing beginning

Warning! Unknown subject undergoing unknown metamorphosis 

Metamorphosis halted due to perceived threat to subject

Unknown subject metamorphosis' damage repaired 

Unknown subject healing continued

Scanning Unknown subject to determine Stats

Scans aborted! Please replace subject's Pokeball or activate external scanner now

After reading it for the third time he heard a crunching sound and looked down to see that he had crushed the 'Pokeball'. All this had served to make his headache go from a mild annoyance to a small migraine. 

"Damn! I need some aspirin. Can't think with this headache and I've got a feeling this is gonna take a while to figure out!" Walking over to a desk he started to go through its drawers muttering "aspirin" over and over again.

He had finished going through the last drawer when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning quickly he found himself looking at the smiling face of a pink 'egg'. As he squatted there looking at it, it held out a bottle to him.

"Chansey" (Here you go.) taking the bottle he looked at it."'Aspirin". Popping it open he shook out several pills and looked up to find that… whatever it was, had gotten a glass of water while he had been busy with the bottle.

"Umm…Thanks. Chansey, right?"

"Chansey Chansey" (Yep that's me a Chansey.).

Leaning back against the desk he looked down at the Pokemon.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't understand a thing you're saying. Nothing personal."

"Chansey Chansey Chansey" (That's strange! Even talking Pokemon can understand others!) It watched him for a few seconds, then walked over to the racks of Pokeballs on the wall and pulled one out and released it's occupant. As Brooklyn watched the Pokemon hold a conversation he began to wonder what they were up to when they walked over to him.

"Alakazam" (This might hurt!) as it said that, the spoons it held started spinning. Brooklyn felt a chill and a little pressure, then the Alakazam dropped its spoons and looked at him accusingly. "Alakazam kazam ala?" (Did you have to share the headache pal?)

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… Hey, I could understand you!" Brooklyn said. He felt himself start to panic. 

"Chansey Chansey Chansey." (Calm down. I just had him give you a refresher course so you could understand what's being said. And you're welcome.) While Brooklyn leaned on the desk and muttered something about rubber rooms and jackets with extra long sleeves the Chansey put the other Pokemon back where it had gotten it. Then it went to the machine he had been looking at. After reading the screen it turned to look at him with obvious disapproval.

"Chansey Chansey Chansey" (You really should be in your Pokeball! The reviver hasn't finished yet!) Looking around it asked "Chansey?" (Where did it go anyway?)

Brooklyn reached down and picked up the remains of the ball he had crushed earlier.

"This what you're looking for?" he asked as he held it out to her. Chansey started to get very nervous when it saw the crushed Greatball.

"Chaannsey?" (Wh-what happened to it?) He shrugged at the question.

"I wasn't paying attention and crushed it. Why, was it important?" At that the door beside him opened, blocking his view as someone walked into the room.

"Chansey, who were you talking to?" Realizing the human hadn't seen him yet, he stayed where he was and waited.

"Chansey Chansey." (The stranger that came with Pikachu and Ash) said, pointing to where Brooklyn was standing behind her. 

**************************************************************************************

At Chansey's statement Joy's pulse hit the roof. _Gods! Please let it just be one of his newer Pokemon._ Turning to look were it had pointed she nearly fainted when she saw the red-skinned Pokemon that Ash had brought in.

"H-h-hello," she said as she forced herself to smile. "I'm Nurse Joy." 

"Hi, my name's Brooklyn," it said as it smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you."

That was all she could take… the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor with Chansey and the unknown Pokemon looking down at her with worried expressions.

"Are you all right, miss?"

Smiling at it's obvious worry for her well being, she said "Yes, I was just a little startled to hear you speak is all." Seeing the confusion on his face she continued "Not many Pokemon can talk and most of the ones that do can't cause the damage you did!"

Her smile started to fade as it's eyes began glowing. It walked up to her and leaning down so they were looking each other in the eye it growled out "I. AM. NOT. A. POKEMON."

Annoyed by his statement and attempted bullying she snapped. "Then what are you? And why did the Pokeball catch you? They are only supposed to work on Pokemon, you know!" Seeing him wince and rub his temple, her face softened as her anger melted before the concern she felt at his obvious pain.

"You should return to your Pokeball. You're not fully healed yet!" Looking for the mentioned ball she saw the crushed remains in his hand. W_ell, that puts a kink in that plan._ "You shouldn't have destroyed your Pokeball; Ash isn't rich and Greatballs are very expensive!" Looking up from the Pokeball's remains she rushed over just in time to keep him from falling face first on the ground.

As he leaned heavily on her she heard him whisper "Gotta bed I can borrow? My headaches getting worse!" that said he went almost completely limp against her.

Straining to hold him up Nurse Joy motioned to Chansey to help her lay him on a recovery bed made for larger Pokemon.

"Chansey, activate the scanner." As a beam of light moves down his body she watches a computer screen hoping the answer to the problem is a simple one. 

To be Continued…


	2. choices

Brooklyn opened his eyes and looked around ****

Pokey 

or I'm not a F***ing Pokemon!!

Part 2

By: Wulffighter

A.k.a: Nu-Klear

Legal: I own neither Gargoyles nor Pokemon. 

Authors note: Sorry for how long this took to get out, and for how short it is. My job eats up more time then I expected it to. 

Authors note 2: This will be the last part with a section-taking place in Manhattan for a while unless I get feedback requesting that I keep them in.

****

Manhattan

**_BOOM_**

Lex jumped from his workstation at the sound of the explosion and ran to the nearest security panel to see what was going on. What he found confused him; n_o security breaches? Then what caused that noise?_ Rubbing his chin he dialed the clan's extension. _Maybe Brooklyn knows what's going on._ "Come on Brooklyn. Answer!" 

"DAMN IT!" The young gargoyle yelled as a chill ran down his spine. Slamming the receiver down the olive green gargoyle ran for the clan's suite. _Please, let everything be okay! _

As Lexington entered the suite he found an hysterical Alex, crying as he stared into space, a look of pure terror on his tiny tear-streaked face. 

Lex knelt beside the child, placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Alex what's wrong? Where's Brooklyn?" His question caused Alex to breakdown completely. Looking up from the child's crumpled form Lexington froze as he stared at what appeared to be a shadow, a shadow frozen on the wall with no possible source, a shadow with wings, tail, and a long beak. 

Staring at the wall he felt a point of moisture run down his cheek, with all the conflicting thought and feelings running through his head, and the sudden knots in his throat and chest, all he finally managed to squeeze out was a sad whisper of one word.

"Brooklyn….."

*********

****

Viridian City Pokemon Center

Brooklyn opened his eyes and looked around. Well, it's still here; now what do I do? Closing his eyes his mind reviewed the last few hours…….

The pain was all-consuming and he longed to pass out to escape from it. He would have, too, if not for the worried voice yelling at him to stay awake. "Come on, Brooklyn, don't black out on me! Stay with me…" Forcing his eyes to open slightly he winced as the light sent even more daggers of pain through his aching skull.

"Alright, already! Just stop yelling, please!" He winced as his voice echoed painfully through his head. She looked down at him with a concerned sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to lose consciousness until I know what's wrong." She looked at the computer beside her before speaking. "I know! Why don't you tell me about yourself. It might help keep your mind off the pain."

Brooklyn remembered telling her about his past, starting with Wyvern. As time passed and the pain slowly but steadily lessened, he worked up to Manhattan. As he talked he missed seeing her look of sympathy deepen. As he finished telling her about the incident involving Titania's mirror she gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it. 

"Brooklyn, I need to give you an injection. It will make you go to sleep and when you wake up the pain will be gone. I promise." He looked up at her silently for several moments before nodding slightly. Nurse Joy smiled and took a syringe from Chancey. After wiping his arm with an alcohol swab she carefully slid the needle into his arm and injected the contents.

Brooklyn's eyes closed and his body slowly went limp as the injection took effect. Once she was certain the injection had taken effect, she reached out and stroked his hair out of his eyes. She got up, walked to a rack on the wall and picked up a purple and blue Pokeball. She set it in a depression on top of the computer attached to the bed Brooklyn was on. She placed the destroyed Greatball on a plate beside the computer. Nurse Joy typed several commands into the computer, then watched as both balls flashed for a few seconds followed by a soft 'ping'. Picking up the new Pokeball she looked down sadly at Brooklyn's sleeping form as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry…" she whispered quietly before turning and walking out of the treatment room.

Ash paced nervously in the waiting room watching for Nurse Joy to reappear from the treatment room. He hadn't seen her since their brief discussion about his latest capture and he wondered if anything was really wrong. His head snapped up when he heard the door to the treatment room open. Nurse Joy walked out wiping her eyes, a sorrowful expression on her face.

Ash felt his heart leap into his throat as she slowly made her way over to him. So intent was he on her approach that he failed to notice his friends come up beside him. Nurse Joy entered the waiting room and looked up to find three pairs of worried eyes focused on her. Smiling sadly she motioned for them to sit around a table, then she sat down with a sigh.

"Ash, there is something I need to tell you about you new Pokeman." Nurse Joy leaned forward and set an Ultraball on the table in front of Ash. "Your Pokeman, his name is Brooklyn by the way, broke out of his Pokeball earlier. He destroyed his Greatball before Chansey found him. I transferred his information from the ruined ball to one of the blank ones we keep on hand for cases when a ball is too damaged to be repaired.

Nurse Joy looked at each of the three trainers with a very serious expression, then looked Ash squarely in the eyes. "This is very important, Ash. Whatever you do, do not force him to enter his Pokeball unless there is absolutely no other option." The confused and dumbfounded expressions that met this statement caused her to sigh in frustration. She swallowed hard and delivered the facts, as she knew them. "Ash…when I scanned him for injuries after he got out of his ball I found scars that could only be from Hyperbeams as well as cuts and signs of several broken bones that were not properly set. I can only assume, but I'd have to say that he's had a trainer before and he was definitely not kind." As she looked at the shocked expressions on the young trainers' faces she decided to take the final plunge. "It seems that the mistreatment has resulted in him creating a fantasy world completely different than ours. He refuses to admit he's a Pokeman and I'd suggest not pressing the issue. Forcing him to abandon his fantasy could cause him serious psychological and emotional damage. As he comes to trust you and realizes that you're not like whoever did this to him he should slowly start reconnecting with his life in the real world. Until then you will have to be very careful how you treat him. The slightest hostility on your part and you will probably lose his trust forever." 

************************************************************************************

Brooklyn slowly sat up, expecting his headache to knock him flat at any moment. When he reached a full upright position without an explosion of pain ripping through his skull, he released a sigh of relief. He squinted slightly at the brightness of the room as he glanced around. He reached down and pulled a pouch from its hiding place in his loincloth. Putting on the pair of custom shatterproof shades Xanatos had given him shortly after their return to the castle, he got up and walked to the window to see exactly where he was. When he reached the window he froze as tears welled up in his eyes, staring out as the golden orb set in the pale blue sky. Placing his hand on the warm pane of glass he gasped at the warm feeling the sunlight made on his palm. Suddenly, from the jumbled chaos that currently made up his mind a memory jumped to the front.

****

Unknown subject revived

Unknown subject healing beginning

Warning! Unknown subject undergoing unknown metamorphosis 

Metamorphosis halted due to perceived threat to subject

Unknown subject metamorphosis' damage repaired 

Unknown subject healing continued

Scanning Unknown subject to determine Stats

Scans aborted! Please replace subject's Pokeball or activate external scanner now

Looking down at the flesh and blood hand that should be stone he felt fear well up in his heart as the implications of this turn of events settled in. _If I cannot turn to stone how will I heal? For that matter how the hell will I sleep?!_ "Brooklyn, is something wrong?" When he turned toward the voice he saw Nurse Joy standing just inside the door, holding a tray with plates of food on it, with a look of concern on her face. "I've never seen the sun before…_What did you do to me?" _She took a step back at the tone in his voice. His body language was confusing--his fists were clenched and his body was tense, but his wings and his shoulders were drooped. Gently setting the tray on her desk she walked to the computer and brought up the treatment record.

"Let's see….Hmmm, the computer recharged you, repaired several burns and lacerations, mended a few broken bones, regenerated several damaged and atrophied nerve clusters, started checking your stats…" She glanced up at him nervously before she continued. "It appears that you started through some kind of metamorphosis but your vitals stopped, so the computer interrupted it. It undid the changes to your body, ran a diagnostic then repaired the damage to the gland that released the chemical that caused the reaction."

Brooklyn had gone completely still while she had been talking. He stood there and stared at her for several moments. When he finally stirred, it was to whisper a question. "What do you mean '_repaired'_?" Nurse Joy brought up a three-dimensional picture of Brooklyn on a screen on the wall. She had his body go transparent and zoomed in on a section of his brain. "This is your brain before," she pointed to several small dark spots. "These spots should be the same color as the surrounding tissue and these areas should have much more activity in it." She brought up a second image of the area beside the first. "Here you can see that the tissue is the proper color and that the activity has picked up and is approaching acceptable levels. That's what was causing your headache. Your electrolyte level was too low to handle the increased activity and your mind was adjusting to the increased input from that area." Turning to face Brooklyn she found him staring at the screen with a confused and frightened expression. "It was all simple procedure. To put simply, all it did was rebuild some damaged road and patch a broken fuse." As she walked back to her desk Brooklyn watched her with a look of disbelief. _She talks about playing with my brain like it was nothing, and that 'simple' explanation made less sense than the last time Lex tried to explain to me how computers work._

She walked back with the tray of food and placed it on the small table beside the bed he'd been laying on. "Here you go, Brooklyn. When you're through with your meal you'll find the rest of your party in the lobby." That said, she smiled and walked out. Brooklyn watched her leave before looking at the tray with a doubtful expression. He walked over and lifted the cloth covering one of the plates. On it was a nice selection of fruits and vegetables. On others he found meats in varying degrees of doneness, bread and some doughnut-looking things with some kind of paste-like spread. He sniffed cautiously at the food before taking a small bite. He smiled at the taste and quickly began eating. When the only thing remaining was the extremely rare meat and the fruit rinds he stood and walked to the door through which Nurse Joy had exited, muttering "_My party? W_ _hat did she mean, 'my party'?"_

As the door swung open Brooklyn found himself looking at three kids, a small yellow mouse and a familiar-looking chirping egg. He felt his eye start to glow and released a low, rumbling growl from deep in his chest. He stepped quickly across the room to the nervous young lady and leaned over until he was able to look squarely into her eyes. "**YOU STEPPED ON MY TAIL!!** **_Do you have any idea how much that HURTS?!_**" All three young jaws fell open in astonishment. Misty stood there, mouth opening and closing like a beached Magikarp, staring into the glowing eyes. Swallowing hard, she replied in a low, wavering voice, "N-n-no, I don't know!"

Brooklyn looked at each of the three kids in turn. _They look like they're going to wet themselves. _ Brooklyn let out a frustrated sigh. In an agitated voice he almost shouted, "Look, I do not want to hurt you, to kill you, to beat you, to eat you, to rape you or anything else, for that matter; all I want is an apology for stepping on my tail!" 

Misty's face flushed and twisted in anger. "Why should I apologize? You're the one that nearly killed half our Pokeman, and for no good reason!"

"Hey, they attacked me! I was just defending myself. One minute I'm trying to calm you down, the next I'm being attacked by a bunch of video game rejects!" At this point Brooklyn was practically screaming in Misty's face. "Or maybe I should have just stood there and let them beat the hell out of me…umph!" Brooklyn had been so focused on his tirade at Misty that he hadn't noticed Nurse Joy coming up behind him. That is, until she reached out with both hands and slammed his beak closed on his tongue with a loud snap. Brooklyn's eyes crossed, and he inhaled sharply through his nose. Nurse Joy frowned and spoke sternly to Brooklyn, "Watch your language! I will not have you using that kind of language in my Pokeman Center, especially in front of children! Is that clear?!" She jerked her hands away from his beak, shocked by her own actions.

Brooklyn looked Nurse Joy up and down while rubbing his sore beak. _Damn! That hurt! And why does she look like someone kicked her dog? _He shook his head and started toward the exit. He was halfway to the door when a shout from behind caused him to stop. "Hey, wait up! Where are you going?" When he looked back he saw the kid in the red hat running up to him.

"What do you want?" Brooklyn asked him annoyedly. When he noticed the disconcerted look on the young human's face he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Kid, I'm not in any mood to have anyone act afraid of me, so, **CUT IT OUT!**" Brooklyn watched as the kid's expression went from shocked to an amused grin. Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, sorry about that. So, where are you going?" Brooklyn went completely still. _Where **am** I going? I'm not in my world anymore, and until someone brings me back, I'm stuck here. Now I wish I had watched at least one episode of the show!_ When Brooklyn looked up he found the kid still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I just want to go home, but until Alex or Puck comes to get me, I'm stuck here…. So I just don't know, kid! Brooklyn looked out the glass doors of the Pokeman Center at the unfamiliar city as it started to awaken.

"Well, you're welcome to come with us until you find a way back to your home." The kid looked at Brooklyn with a hopeful expression. Brooklyn looked at him for several minutes, contemplating the situation he found himself in. _I'm stuck in an alternate world where a TV show is real. They consider me some kind of a lethal weapon/pet/servant. If I don't go with him everyone else will be after me. _With a grimace Brooklyn straightened to his full height and turned to answer the young man's offer.

"Fine, I'll go with you…" Reaching out and grabbing the front of Ash's jacket, with one hand Brooklyn effortlessly lifted him so that his feet dangled and they were eye to glowing eye. "Just remember, _I am no one's slave!" _ That said, he let the kid fall to the floor and walked to the other side of the lobby. He caped his wings and sat down on a couch, closing his eyes with the intention of going to sleep--or at least pretending to.

Ash watched as the newest member of his group settled on a couch and fell asleep. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, smiling slightly at Brooklyn's limp form. "Ash…?" He looked up into Misty's worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Misty." When he noticed her expression had changed from worry to curiosity he chuckled. "I'm glad he didn't just leave, that he's giving me a chance to prove I'm not like whoever did that to him." When he finished Ash yawned loudly and fell asleep.

Brock looked from Ash to Brooklyn and back and shook his head. He stooped and picked Ash up, laying him on a nearby couch. _I don't know if you real_ize _what you've gotten yourself into, Ash. I just hope you're ready for this!_


	3. Getting to know you

Pokey 

**Or, I'm not a F***ing Pokémon!!**

**Part 3**

**By: Wulffighter**

**A.k.a: Nu-Klear**

Legal: I own neither Gargoyles nor Pokémon. 

Authors note: Sorry it took so long RL problems in spades… I would like to thank my beta reader Aaron Halsted, and also Mercenary X for helping me break my writers block!.

Authors note 2: I would really like to get more feedback so if you like this, _please_ give me some feedback!!!

**Manhattan**

Goliath looked out at the skyline. It had been a week since he and the rest of the clan had returned to find Lexington caring for Alex, who was in a deep state of state of shock, and that his second had apparently been lost to a terrible accident.

_Brooklyn, after all the villains we have faced, all the evils we have battled since our awakening in this century, to lose you like this… _ Goliath sighed and bowed his head as memories of Brooklyn flashed through his mind, ending with the event he witnessed on the security camera's tape.

_How could I have missed your pain for so long, my friend? How could I have let it grow to the point that you thought your clan felt nothing for you; Angela and Broadway are devastated, Lexington is being eaten alive by guilt because he feels it was his fault? Hudson and Bronx have not left the suite since it happened. How could you have doubted your place in the clan? You were the heart of the clan and your loss will take longer to heal than you could possibly have known, my friend!_

"Goliath?" The mighty gargoyle turned to find his love standing on the stairs looking at him with saddened eyes. She took in his slightly slumped shoulders, the empty expression on his face, and the pained look in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault anymore than it was Lexington's. Brooklyn had given up on himself; you heard him! He felt that we saw him as useless and a burden to the clan. He let his anger and pain get the best of him and that led him to have an accident. He loved the clan, and that's the way we should remember him! Not how he was lost his life, but how he lived!"

~*-*~

Xanatos watched the monitor as the clan leader enveloped his crying mate in his lavender wings and lead her into the clan's suite. The sound of the door opening caught his attention. When he glanced at the window that made up one wall of his office, he saw his assistant's reflection as he moved to stand at his employer's shoulder.

"Anything to report, Owen?" Turning from the monitor's now blank screen, he faced his stoic manservant. 

"Yes Mr. Xanatos, my alternate self has investigated the area in which the incident with Brooklyn occurred." Xanatos raised his eyebrow at his assistant's pause. "I am afraid, Mr. Xanatos, that there is little I can tell you. Puck was able to tell that Alexander used a lot of power in that 'spell' which left a lot of interference, making it much harder to determine the affects of the 'spell'. However, Puck was able to determine that the 'spell' transported Brooklyn to somewhere else."

"Very good, Owen. Start preparations to retrieve him at once." Seeing Owen had not moved Xanatos tapped his fingertips together impatiently.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, sir. The 'spell' had no destination set to it. Brooklyn could be anywhere and 'any when'. There is even the remote possibility that he is nowhere, that the spell sent him into oblivion." Owen bowed his head. "Puck could narrow it with Alexander's help, but I'm afraid that the incident has left Alex traumatized and unable to access his powers. Without his help it could take an enormous amount of time to find Brooklyn's whereabouts."

"Damn!" Xanatos whispered. "Realistically, how long do you think it would take for Puck to find Brooklyn on his own?"

"Realistically, sir? It could take days, weeks, years, or even centuries depending on where and when he was sent." Owen replied.

"Well, then, he had better get started then, hadn't he," Xanatos said, looking up with a grim expression. "Owen, tomorrow I want you to find the best therapist available for Alex. I don't care about the cost. Oh, and Owen, one last thing before you go. Until we're sure we can return him not a word of this to the clan. No reason to raise their hopes until we are sure."

Owen bowed and left the office with a slight smile on his lips.

~*-*~

**Viridian Forest outside Pallet Town**

Brooklyn ground his teeth as the torture continued to increase in intensity and volume.

"Ash Ketchum, you numbskull! How could even you be dumb enough to send an electric type up against a rock type?"

"Pikachu won, so what is your problem?"

"**MY PROBLEM? **Look at Pikachu! She's exhausted, and we're miles from the nearest Pokémon Center so she won't be able to get treatment for hours. YOU DUMMY! Why are you always so irrespon…."?

"**_ENOUGH!_**" Brooklyn roared at the bickering teens, causing them to jump. "For the last week you have argued non-stop. Every damn day, over any & everything, and it's driving me crazy! So, SHUT UP already!

As Brooklyn walked out of the clearing and into Viridian forest, muttering about babysitting and hormones, Ash and Misty just stood there and watched the stressed-out Gargoyle stomp into the shaded woods around them.

"Well, now you've done it!" They looked behind them to find, standing with his arms crossed, a disapproving but amused look on his face. "He might get into trouble if you let him wander off by himself. Maybe you should send one of the other Pokémon to keep an eye on him so he doesn't get himself, or us, in trouble."

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran after Brooklyn, intent on making sure his newest teammate didn't get into any more trouble, while getting a break from the bickering teens herself. She found Brooklyn sitting against a tree, rubbing the side of his head and muttering with a sad, angry and pained expression.

Pikachu quietly climbed a nearby tree and sat down to watch the newcomer.

~*-*~

_Gods, WHAT did I do to deserve this? _Brooklyn thought as he rubbed the side of his head trying to get the pounding to stop. A_ week! A whole damn week! I thought they would have been here by now. I don't know how much longer I can put up with those two bickering before I kill one of them. Now I know how Goliath must have felt when Broadway, Lex and I would get started._

Brooklyn looked down at his arm as he flexed it, and then grimaced at the small twinge of pain from the new skin that covered it. _At least the skin has stopped peeling… I just wish that there was another way to keep from getting another of those 'Sunburns'…_

_~* Flashback *~_

**Viridian City one week ago**

The crowd parted before the small group of travelers who were trying to ignore the stares their passing was getting them. 

"You'd think they had never seen a group of Pokémon trainers before," Misty said to Brock, who was trying to read a file that Nurse Joy had given them, containing the preliminary information on Brooklyn, along with instructions to visit the breeding shop they were trying to find. He sweatdropped and he glanced at the real cause of the bulging eyes of the people they passed. He'd have sworn he had seen several trainers and even a couple of Pokémon drool. "Brooklyn, are you okay?"

Hearing this, Ash turned to check on his brick-colored companion only to find him moving stiffly and covered in sweat. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Brooklyn looked at them through his sunglasses with a peeved expression. "Let's see, it could be that this is the farthest I've walked in my entire _life!_ The wings aren't for show, you know. Or it could be that my skin feels like someone is massaging it with a red-hot piece of sandpaper!"

He turned to the crowd and scowled. "Or it _JUST_ might be that I have 300 weirdoes _staring_ at me like I'm some kind of **_CIRCUS FREAK!_** Take your pick!" 

Glaring at the crowd's bulging eyes and dropped jaws Brooklyn growled low in his throat, then turned and walked into the first store he came to. 

~*-*~

**Viridian Breeding Center**

~Bing~

Karen looked up when the door chime broke her out of her. She found herself looking at one of the strangest Pokémon she had ever seen. Glancing at the dark glasses it was wearing she frowned. _What type of Pokémon is that? I didn't think there was anything like that in Kanto, and I never saw anything like that back home in Johto._

Looking over its condition as it slowly sat on a bench against the wall, she rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Great, it's sun sick! I can see it now; some punk catches something new and has got to show it off. Never mind finding out if it will hurt the Pokémon first. Some trainers shouldn't be let near Pokémon! _

As Karen pushed away from the counter to offer the Pokémon her assistance, three trainers walked in and glanced around. Spotting the strange Pokémon they headed straight to it. _And here come the punk now! Let's see if it's negligence, ignorance, or abuse._

~*-*~

Ash blinked at his newest Pokémon's outburst as it walked into a store they were about to pass.

"Well that was disturbing.'" Brock said as he glanced at his traveling companions He turned the page and started reading the new page, then muttered, "Uh-oh…"

"Is that all you can say?" Misty asked in an annoyed tone, turning on Brock who was still reading the file with an upset expression. "Hey, what's going on? Nurse Joy put a restraining order in there?"

Brock ignored her comment and read the section he had just finished to them. "Brooklyn is a nocturnal Pokémon so he is very sensitive to sunlight. Extended periods in direct sunlight will cause sun sickness. Sun sickness begins with sunburn type symptoms and depending on length and type of exposure, can lead to nausea, dizziness, headaches, pealing of the skin, blisters, unconsciousness and even death. To avoid this condition, treat him with Pokémon sunscreen with a high S.P.F. level three times a day for four to five days, then lower the S.P.F. level and repeat the procedure for the next three to six weeks. This will condition its skin so that it will tolerate sunlight…" Brock lowered the file and looked at the other trainers. "In other words, he has a sun burn because we didn't give him any sunscreen." 

Ash slapped himself on the forehead with a groan. _I don't believe this…_ "I better go apologize to him. And get him some of that stuff."

Ash turned and started to the door Brooklyn had entered, but stopped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he found Brock looking at him with a worried expression. "Ash, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. We hadn't even heard of his type of Pokémon 10 hours ago."

"I could have read that file before we left the Pokémon Center." Ash pointed out. "If I had, this wouldn't have happened, but you're right. 'I didn't know' is just not a very good excuse."

That said he turned and walked into the store Brooklyn had entered, stopped and looked at back at Brock and Misty. "Well, at least we finally found the breeding center."

Spotting Brooklyn on a bench against the wall Ash walked over placed his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder and began to apologize to him. "Brooklyn, I'm sor…" 

Brooklyn let out a pained growl and jerked his shoulder away from the contact with a curse. 

Ash pulled his hand back with an embarrassed and pained expression "ry… I didn't mean to… Did it hurt?"

Brooklyn gave him a look that as much as said 'exactly what grade of moron are you?', then he went back to trying to find a position that wasn't painful. Ash scratched the back of his head for a minute, trying to decide how to say what he wanted to say. He finally settled on the direct approach.

"Brooklyn." Brooklyn sighed and turned towards him. "I'm sorry you got a sun burn. I didn't know how sensitive your skin was; I promise I won't let it happen again."

Brooklyn stared at him for a few seconds, and then looked at his forearm with an amused expression. "So this is a sun burn. How do I get rid of it?"

"I would suggest an Aloe Vera based cream, mixed with this!" Ash turned around to find a young woman standing by the counter holding a dark purple bottle marked Pokémon sunscreen. "This should keep him from getting another burn… and the Aloe Vera will help that one heal."

Ash looked at the bottle then at the woman holding it just before Brock ran up to her and started acting like a lunatic. When Ash glanced at Brooklyn he chuckled at the wary expression on his face as he watched Brock's antics. _Guess he's wondering about Brock's sanity now…_

~*-*~

Brooklyn stared at Brock in disbelief as the teen thoroughly convinced the young lady that he was insane. _And I thought that he was the normal one? Gods, I wish I had watched that show. At least then I'd know which ones where crazy._

Catching sight of Ash chuckling as he watched him, he frowned when he realized he was the source of the young man's amusement. _Great going, Brooklyn, play the fool some more. Maybe he'll take you on one of those 'stupid pet trick' shows._

Brooklyn slowly stood and approached the distressed employee. Remembering something that the elders had done to him, when he was being particularly dense as a hatchling, the gargoyle reached out and firmly slapped Brock on the back of the head. 

As the teen grabbed his head and stumbled in shock, Brooklyn rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval before turning to the young woman. "I apologize for his behavior, ma'am. Now, could you point out this cream to me? I'd like to get this 'sunburn' to stop hurting as soon as possible." 

She smiled uncertainly at him then motioned to the far side of the store. "This way."

~*-*~

Brooklyn hissed as Ash and Company rubbed the cream into his skin. _This is embarrassing… I can't believe that I let him talk me into letting them apply that stuff!_ However, as the cream was rubbed in a cool tingle spread over the area as it lessened the pain and slowly relaxed the annoyed gargoyle.

Brooklyn could feel the tension leaving his muscles as they messaged the cream into his abused skin. His eyelids and wings drooped and a contented expression crossed his face as they covered more of the area of his sunburn. That is, until a soft lotion-covered hand gently ran between his wings, sending a wave of intense pain and pleasure through his body.

Brooklyn's eyes snapped open as he jumped away from the touch with a gasp, knocking Ash and Brock on their backsides and spun around to stare wide-eyed at the teenage girl that had been standing behind him, her lotion covered hand still outstretched.

~*-*~

Misty stood frozen as Brooklyn stared at her, his eyes wide, pupils dilated, as his body trembled slightly. After a few seconds Brooklyn closed his eyes and released a shaky chuckle. "I'm sorry… But you're too young for me, and definitely not my type, Misty!" 

The young woman that ran the Breeding store blinked at him several times. Brock started to make choking sounds as the young woman started laughing at the expression on Misty's face. Misty looked back and forth between them with a confused expression. "What…?" 

Karen laughed even harder at that, while Brock sweatdropped and pulled at the collar of his shirt. This caused Misty's expression to change from confused to annoyed, which caused Brock to take a step back in concern. "Well, Misty… I'd have to say from Brooklyn's reaction that to him when a female rubs a male like that it's a mating gesture. So when you rubbed him like that, he though you were… ummm, propositioning him!"

By the end of Brock's lecture Misty's face was nearly the same color as Ash's hat. "Bu…bu…but I wouldn't…" Misty stuttered out before seeing the annoyed and amused expression Brooklyn was directing at Brock.

"Actually, I was attempting to make a joke! I do know the difference between an accidental touch and a proposition. Anyway that hurt a hell of a lot more then it felt good!" Brooklyn walked back to the table he had been sitting on and gingerly sat on the edge, all without taking his eyes from Misty. "Just watch where you put your hands, and warn me before going to any new areas! _Okay_?"

Misty pursed her lips, crossed her arms and stomped to the far side of the room muttering about perverted and insane Pokémon. Brooklyn watched Ash and Brock follow her with a smirk, and then hissed as a hand gently gripped his wing and pulled it to full extension. When he looked over his shoulder he found Karen smirking at him. As she started to rub in the cream between his wings, she began to whisper at him. "You don't have to be an ass, you know! I can understand you not liking the situation you're in… but there are better ways to handle it."

Brooklyn glared at her for a moment before he turned back to the front as Brock and Ash returned from calming Misty. When they began to finish applying the cream Ash shook his head and frowned at Brooklyn. "That wasn't very nice Brooklyn! Why can't you at least _act_ like you're trying to be our friend?"

Brooklyn growled slightly, causing Pikachu to stiffen, and glared at Ash out of the corner of his eye. "If someone woke you up, kicked you in the nuts, had their pets beat the shit out of you, stuffed you in a little ball, and then made you run for a few hours in a desert with no shirt on, would _you _feel like treating them like friends a few hours later?"

Brooklyn shook his head with an amused snort as Ash face-faulted, then started to chuckle when Ash scratched the back of his head with the hand covered in lotion. _Gods, I've been captured by the Three Stooges! _

~*-*~

Ash stared at his hand in disbelief as he heard Brooklyn chuckle. _Great, I must be making a wonderful impression on __Brooklyn__… he probably thinks I'm the biggest loser on the planet._

Hearing someone clear their throat, Ash turned his head to find Karen holding out a towel and bottle of shampoo. "Ash you can use one of the sinks in back to wash that out. Brock and I can finish this. That way you can get on your way with less of a delay. Okay?" 

"Thank you," Ash said as he took the towel and walked toward one of the sinks that lined the back of the store. As he turned on the water he saw Misty slowly approach Brooklyn in the mirror. Brooklyn slid his tail to the side away from her. Misty gave Brooklyn a hurt expression, then reached out and tentatively began to help rub the last of the lotion in. 

Ash grinned at the scene in the mirror as he turned on the faucet. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_

_~* End Flashback *~_

Brooklyn leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed tiredly. "Why me? Why is this happening to me?! I know I wasn't the best second-in-command, but does that mean that I deserve to be the servant of some stuck up half pint moron and his crazy girlfriend!"

(Boy, they really messed you up bad, didn't they?) When he looked up he saw Pikachu sitting on a branch overhead looking down at him with the same strange expression she had been using whenever looked at Brooklyn during the last week. (You really only see him as someone trying to make you their property! I don't know what they did to you, but I can tell you this: Ash wouldn't hurt you or let you get hurt on purpose. He is friends with his Pokémon, not their master, and he wants to be your friend, too, if you'd let him.) 

"I'm _NOT_ a Pokémon!" Brooklyn growled as his eyes started to glow. "And why should I give a damn about anything you have to say?" 

(I never said you were.) Pikachu smiled and tilted her head to the side (and you should care because no one, Human, Pokémon or other-wise can face life alone forever. Ash is a good person and cares for everyone, so if you are looking for friends and allies he is a good place to start. I'm not asking you to make him your master, only that you give him the chance to become your friend.)

"I'm sorry but, no thanks," Brooklyn turned away from him with a snort. "Since I meet that twit I have been beaten, sun-burned, tortured, and treated like property. So I really don't…"

(Would you _please_ quit feeling sorry for your self!)? Pikachu rolled her eyes in exasperation. (You want to leave? Fine! Then leave! No one is making you stay! You _choose_ to stay, remember? You're pissed that we attacked you! Why? We were the ones that got our asses handed to us! Upset because we attacked you for no reason? Well what were we supposed to do? Stand around and see if the large creature with talons and sharp teeth, that happens to smell like a predator, was going to try and eat a friend? Or try and drive it off so that it doesn't have a chance to try?) 

Brooklyn turned away and stared into the forest. (Brooklyn, you put most of Ash's Pokémon, me included, in the Pokémon center… and yet we are still giving you a chance to be our friend! Now I don't know what your life has been like or who has done what to you to make you like this… but I feel you at least owe us the same chance!)

Pikachu's speech seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, for Brooklyn had turned over to face away from the Pokémon, seemingly ignoring her. Pikachu was getting very annoyed with the attitude Brooklyn was displaying.

(Why are you acting like this? Is being our friend really that horrible a possibility to you?) Pikachu was not pleased with the way Brooklyn was acting and was determined to at least find the root of his problem, and hopefully get him to give them all a chance to be friends.

"Tell me, do you have any family? Anyone you care about and are hoping to see again?" Brooklyn said to the yellow electric mouse.

(Not really, I was the only one to survive from my litter and my mom died just before Professor Oak captured me. So now Ash and the others are my family.) She said to the gargoyle below her.

"Well, I happened to be the second in command of my clan and I'm praying to whatever gods up there that are listening that they get off their asses and come and get me home soon. I just want to go home!" Brooklyn leaned his head back and stared up at the foliage and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I think I'm even beginning to miss the Quarrymen. At least they never tried to make me a pet." This put things into a new prospective for the electric rodent Pokémon. However she still felt that she needed to understand the reason for his continuing negative attitude towards the group.

(Well, why don't you just tell Ash that you want to go home and leave then? Like I said before, we're not making you stay, you choose to. Ash won't force you to stay if you don't want to. He would probably even try and help you get home.) As it spoke the electric mouse type Pokémon had climbed down the tree and sat next to Brooklyn.

"Does he does know any good Sorcerers or whatever you call magic users around here? That's how I came to be in the area that you guys found me in. I kind of got pissed off and blew up in one's face! So I have no idea how to get home until he… " The small Pokémon stared up at him slack jawed for a few seconds then started giggling. Brooklyn glared at the small creature. "What exactly is so funny?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Pikachu glanced up at the annoyed expression on the gargoyle's face, and fell on to her side as she burst out laughing. (You heh mean you heh heh attacked something strong enough to Heh heh send you far enough away that you can't get home with a Hah ha heh explosion attack?!) She then completely dissolved into helpless laughter, rolling on the ground. 

Brooklyn closed his eyes and shook his head with an obvious expression of pain at the rodent. _I don't know what's worse being treated like a pet, that crap they keep trying to feed me, or the fact that I'm having conversations with a rat and it's doesn't seem odd to anyone!_

"Well, fuck you, too!" To this outburst she just stuttering out (You're heh heh not heh my type.) and laughed harder than before. Brooklyn stared at Pikachu in surprise for a few seconds before he smirked and to both of their surprise started to crack up himself.

It was then that both of them heard Misty distantly yelling.

"Pikachu, Brooklyn!!! Come on back. Ash's getting lunch ready here." Pikachu's ears snapped to attention at that. After getting most of her laughter under control, she bolted for the clearing happily with the intent to pig out on her favorite food, ketchup. The Pokémon then looked back to Brooklyn and saw that he hadn't moved.

(Well? Are you coming or not?)

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just hope that they don't try to give me that pellet shit again. Gods, that stuff was horrible, and I wasn't able to get the taste out of my mouth for the rest of that night," he said to himself, chuckling at the joke he made even though the Pokémon didn't get it.

~SNAP!~

The noise made Brooklyn stop, going alert as he turned around to scan his surroundings, but he saw nothing in the interior of the forest but shadows. Then out of the corner of his eye, Brooklyn thought he saw something pass by. But when he turned his head quickly in that direction he saw nothing after that. He then sniffed the air, picking up a strange scent, but as soon as he got it, it disappeared. Shrugging it off as just another one of the wild Pokémon that seemed to inhabit the area, the gargoyle went on to the clearing. Hoping they would have something decent for food this time or he would make good on his threat to go hunting. _They better not try to serve it in a bowl either!_

~*-*~

_That was close,_ the person that had been watching the gargoyle said to itself. It had been following the strange Pokémon for about a week now, since it appeared and ended up in the hands of the Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum. _Why is it that major events seem to happen around that human child?_

It was then that it felt a familiar presence of another behind him. It glanced back at it in slight annoyance. (_So, I take it you felt it when he appeared a week ago? I hope that you are going to take this seriously, especially since what I saw of his power could even pose a challenge to me._)

The newcomer never spoke a word, just looked on with avid curiosity.

~*-*~

Brooklyn sat at the table, head resting on his hand, elbow on the table staring at the rice ball in his other hand suspiciously. _Okay they gave the same thing they're eating this time. Now what the hell is it!_

Brooklyn sniffed at it, shrugged and took a bite out of it. Chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed. Brooklyn looked up to find Brock looking at him expectantly. "Kind of bland… but better then that crap you gave them!" Brooklyn said pointing to where Pikachu and the other Pokémon (minus Charizard) were eating their Poke-food while popping another into his mouth. 

Brock's face crumpled for a second, then brightened. "Alright Brooklyn, what would you like me to make for you next time?" Brooklyn looked at him for a moment before slowly smiling. "How are you at haggis*?"

Brock's entire body went stiff for a second before he grabbed his mouth and ran into the woods where retching sounds could be heard seconds later. Brooklyn chuckled at Ash and Misty's confused expressions at their friend's reaction. "What's haggis?" Misty asked cautiously. Brooklyn swallowed the rice ball he was eating and told them. Then fell off his stool laughing as they quickly joined Brock.

~*-*~

Brooklyn lay on the grass staring up at the stars. _I'll never get to sleep. How the heck can they expect me to sleep at night? I mean, it's when I'm supposed to be up! Gods, I'm tired… when was the last time I slept?? Oh, yeah. At that Hospital/Vet thing… Walk all day; lay awake all night. I don't know how long I can keep this up without them catching on… Fuck it! I'm sleeping tomorrow if I have to club them and tie them up! _

(Are you still up?! Don't you ever need to sleep?) Brooklyn looked toward the quiet voice and was somewhat surprised to find Pikachu wiping sleep from her eyes. (When was the last time you last slept anyway?)

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the stars overhead muttering. "Just what I need. A rat that thinks it's my rookery mother!" Hearing a crackle of electricity from Pikachu's direction he sighed in annoyance. "Not that it's any of your business, but, I need to sleep, and the last time I slept was at the hospital… You satisfied now?!"

(The hosp… you mean the Pokémon Center? But that was nearly a _week_ ago! Why haven't you slept since then?) Pikachu asked incredulously.

Brooklyn gave her a sour look before turning away with a grunt. "I used to turn to stone every morning, so sleeping then wasn't a problem! Now I don't, and I'm traveling with a moron, his girlfriend, and a lunatic, which tends to make for a hard time falling asleep! Oh, and to top it off they want me to sleep at night... I've never intentionally slept at night in my life!" 

Pikachu's eyes narrowed in annoyance at her teammate's idiotic behavior. She watched him as he lay there muttering to himself miserably and came to a decision, turned, and scampered away in the direction of where she and the others had been sleeping.

Brooklyn groaned in irritation when he heard her go. _She's going to get the Brat! Like there's anything he could do to make me sleep! But he'll still come over here any way, try to get me to sleep, royally piss me off, and then I'll have an even harder time trying to sleep._

A moment later he heard Pikachu speaking with somebody in a whisper. Feeling his eyes start to glow from his frustration Brooklyn turn toward the sounds of Pikachu's approach. Only to see that instead of Ash she had brought over the Pokémon that looked like a frog with an onion on its back. _Why did she get that thing?_

Bulbasaur looked from Brooklyn to Pikachu and back before sighing dramatically. (Look, this wasn't my idea buddy… So don't kill me, okay?) Brooklyn looked at him in confusion for a moment before noticing a sparking powder falling on him. Brooklyn felt his eyes droop and his head spin, glancing at the two Pokémon he noticed that the powder was coming from the plant on the green ones back. He fell on his stomach with a tired growl. "You dirty Son of a… snore" 

Bulbasaur watched the sleeping gargoyle with a worried expression. (Why do I get the feeling that when he wakes up, I'm going to be feeling a _lot_ of pain?) 

~*-*~

Ash stared at Brooklyn's sleeping form in disbelief. _Brooklyn__'s always awake before any of us! Is he sick?_

Ash reached to check Brooklyn for a fever, only to have Pikachu jump between them. Ash looked at his best friend curiously, until she motioned him to go away. (Don't, you might wake him up Ash! Let him sleep!) 

Ash looked from her to Brooklyn and back with a perplexed expression on his face. "Come on Pikachu, I just want to see if he's getting sick. He's always up before us. I don't want him getting sick like he was from that sunburn again." 

Pikachu sighed in exasperation at her trainer's stubbornness, and then looked him in the eyes with a stern expression. (Just let him get some sleep! From what he said last night he hasn't slept since we left the Pokémon Center and from the way he was talking he probably wouldn't be sleeping now if I hadn't had Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder on him! So it would be best if you just let him sleep for now, okay Ash?)

Ash's mouth fell open in shock, as he just stood there staring at his sleeping Pokémon. After a few moments his face fell into a familiar determined expression. Before he turned, walked to the far side of camp opened his pack and pulled something out of it. "Brock, could you help me with this?" 

"Help you with what, Ash?" Brock asked, "I thought you were getting Brooklyn so we could get going? If we hurry we could be in Pallet Town before nightfall!" 

"We're not going anywhere…" Ash said in an annoyed but firm tone as he walked back the way he'd come, unfolding the tarp he had taken out of his pack. "…at least not for a while! I need you to help me set this up to keep the sun off Brooklyn." 

"Why?" 

"Because if he sleeps in the sun all day he will get another sunburn." Ash said in a tone that indicated he thought it was obvious.

"Oh." Brock said absently as he dug through his pack for a hammer. A moment later his head snapped up as his mind final processed what Ash had said. "_What?_"

~*-*~

Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes as he rolled over and stretched. _Now that was a WEIRD fucking dream..._ Brooklyn stopped mid thought when his eyes focused on a tarp set up like a tent above him. _What in the hell? Why am I in a tent? _

"Pikachu that was the last of the ketchup!" Brooklyn stared at the tent wall in shock as his sleep fuzzy mind snapped awake and supplied him with the events of the last week. Brooklyn felt a wave of anger, helplessness, frustration, fear, sadness, and finally an almost overpower rage overwhelmed it all.

~*-*~

Ash jumped at the terrifying roar that came from the tent a split second before it seemed to explode. As he watched, the glowing-eyed Brooklyn clawed, ripped, tore, punched, kicked, bit, and jumped up and down on the remains of the tarp that had been covering him. 

After a few minutes of this, Brooklyn fell to his hands and knees, panting in exhaustion. A few moments later he sat up and after he took in his immediate surroundings, looked sheepish and shook his head with a sigh. "Really _mature_ Brooklyn… I really shouldn't be throwing tantrums like a hatchling just because life isn't going my way." He muttered.

Ash gently laid his hand on Brooklyn shoulder. "Brooklyn, are you okay?"

Brooklyn gave him a look before squinting, putting on his sunglasses and getting to his feet. Looking at the ground for a moment he sighed and looked back at Ash. "Sorry about the tent. I'll get you a new one… it just may take awhile!"

"Forget about it… Do you feel better now that you got some sleep?" Brooklyn's head spun back to Ash with a surprised expression at that. "Pikachu told me. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't sleep? Brock could've helped you. He's studying to be a Pokémon Breeder; he knows how to help you sleep at night instead of the day and we could have traveled some at night so you could have slept some during the day! "

"I'm _NOT _a… " 

"'Pokémon'. I know," Brock said as he joined in. "But the same process is used on humans and Pokémon, so it should work on you, too. Ash may not be tactful but he is right, you should have told us! If you had it would have saved us all a lot of trouble… speaking of which, are you hungry?"

"What trouble? And why do you want to know if…" Brooklyn trailed off as his stomach growled loudly and sent a pain of hunger through his body. He looked at his stomach in concern before glancing at the smirking Brock. "I guess I am. How did you know?"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. You have been asleep for over two and a half days, and that would make anyone hungry." Seeing Brooklyn's shocked expression, he shrugged and headed to the table where they had been having breakfast. Still talking, he started preparing more food. "You were really out of it, too! You didn't even move when we washed the sleep powder off you! Sorry no (shudder) haggis, but will pancakes, sausage and eggs do?" 

When he didn't get an answer he looked back at the table and flinched. Brooklyn was eating at a frightening pace; even Ash was staring at him in awe. Brock turned back to the food, throwing even more food in the pan with a gulp. _I hope this gets done before he finishes. I don't want to take the chance he's wild enough to try and eat us! Most Pokémon wouldn't but with what's happened to him… he probably wouldn't but I've read way too many stories of abused Pokémon turning on people not to worry._

Glancing back at him Brock smiled as Brooklyn took a Power drink Ash was offering him. _Well now I feel like an idiot. How does he do that? Everyone he meets winds up his friend, whether they want to or not… Well maybe not __Gary__!_

~*-*~

Two sets of eyes watched the gargoyle from the forest as he ate, slowly devouring the contents of the table. Both seemed to reflect amusement at Brooklyn's traveling companions' reactions to his appetite. (_I don't see why they are so surprised at his appetite. After traveling with Ash you would think that someone with a large appetite wouldn't faze them._) It smirked (_That boy eats nearly as much as a Snorlax!_) 

Its companion gave it a curious but penetrating look. A few seconds later its eyes went wide and it vanished, giggling at the same time it sent a mental image to its companion. It stared at where the other had been for a moment trying to understand the image it had received. Seconds later the contents of the image came became clear in a flash of insight that left the remaining individual sputtering in shock and indignation.

(_How dare… When I… I'm going to… Errrrrrrrrrr!_) With that it, too, vanished.

~*-*~

Outside Pallet Town 

**Two days later**

Gary smiled as his car pulled onto the road to his grandfather's lab. _It will be good to see Gramps again; I can't wait to show him how many badges I have now._ Gary's expression turned to one of shock when he saw his grandfather pacing on his porch, looking very worried. _What could bother Gramps that much? He wasn't this upset when Ash and I were 6 hours late from that concert in Viridian! _

As his car stopped, Professor Oak started as if just noticing that it was there. His surprise turned to happiness when he saw Gary getting out of the car. "Well hello, Gary, I wasn't expecting to see you for a while… Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Not really Gramps. I just needed a break!" Gary looked around curiously as he walked up the stairs onto the porch "So… am I disrupting something? If you need some privacy I could hang out in Viridian City…" Gary trailed off seeing the smirk Professor Oak was directing at his grandson. 

"No your being here shouldn't be any trouble at all," Professor Oak said in a mischievous but warm tone. "As for you 'hanging out' in Viridian, I don't think so… my _lawyers_ are still trying to straighten out the mess from the last time you '_hung out_' there!"

Gary's face was beet red by this time. _I guess I should have worded that a little differently! I thought he had forgotten about that! At least Ash didn't see this!_ "I…I didn't mean it that…" He was cut off by his grandfather's laughter.

"I was joking Gary!" Professor Oak grinned at the indignant expression on his grandson's face. "Seriously, I've just been expecting a… a trainer that has caught an unknown type of Pokémon to arrive almost a week ago! I am getting a little worried." 

Gary face-faulted at that. _A week late…? Now that explains some of it. A delay like that of delivering a new Pokémon can only mean trouble! Most trainers would just transport it to him, and even walking it here they would have to get pretty lost to be a week late… _Gary's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. _I only know of one trainer that could be this late delivering an unknown Pokémon and not have half the Jennies in Kanto looking for him and that's…_

"Hey, Professor Oak! Sorry we're late but… GARY?!" _…Ash!_ Gary stiffened at the familiar voice from the side door to the lab. As he turned in the direction his rival's voice had come from, he forced himself to relax.

"Hey, loser." Gary smirked at the frozen trainer. "What's the matter? Finally figure out how big a loser you are and give up?" 

"I. Am. Not. A. Loser." Ash growled out between clenched teeth as he walked to the porch with both hands clenched into fists.

Gary shook his head and walked into the lab chuckling. "Keep telling yourself that if you want, loser! But sooner or later you're going to have to admit the truth."

"What? That you're a spoiled brat and an asshole? Okay, I'll admit that right now!" Gary spun toward the unknown voice; teeth bared in fury, only to take a step back at the Pokémon crouched on the porch railing with its wings partly spread for balance. It had red skin, a smirking beak-like snout lined with razor like teeth, white hair, horns, pointed ears, and talons on its hands and feet. _What in the hell is that? _

"…" Gary blushed brightly as realized that he had been staring at it for a few moments, his mouth opening and closing like a beached Magikarp. The Pokémon's smirk deepened as it watched him blush.

"Hey, I didn't know that humans could turn redder then me," it said as it cocked its head to the side. "Does that hurt?"

Unbelievably, Gary's eyes got wider when the Pokémon spoke, causing it to chuckle. It hopped from the railing to the porch, wrapped it's wings around itself like a cape and stood up straight on its hind legs, revealing it to be a couple of feet taller than Gary. It turned to Professor Oak and looked him over with a suspicious expression. 

"So you're Professor Oak I take it?" At the professor's nod it snorted and shook its head. "Okay, let's get a couple of things straight from the beginning. I hate being called a Pokémon because I'm not one, and don't trust doctors or scientists! If I think you're trying something funny I'll clean your clock! Got it?" At Professor Oak's nod Brooklyn grinned. "Good boy!"

"Brooklyn, cut it out…" Brooklyn gave Ash a harsh look "P-please?"

"It's quite all right, Ash." Professor Oak said with a smile. "I understand and am not that bothered by his reaction to me. While his being able to talk like a human is a shock, it should make this easier in the long run. Now Brooklyn I just need to run some tests to make sure your healthy and get a complete breakdown of your Stats, none of which will cause you any harm." Professor Oak gestured toward the door offhandedly. "So if you will please come into the lab we can get started."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and entered the door to the lab. As he did Gary took a step towards his grandfather with a confused expression. "Gary, LOOK OUT!" 

At the same time he heard Ash's warning he felt something soft give under his shoe and Brooklyn's roar of pain and anger.

~*-*~

**Professier Oak's Lab**

Later that same day 

Gary stood on the far side of his grandfather's lab staring in awe at Ash's newest Pokémon. He would have gotten closer, but he was afraid of tempting the thing into finishing what it had start when it nearly threw him across the room for stepping on its tail. Ash had to spend several minutes practically begging it to put Gary down. It had final complied, but as his sore rear could attest, it didn't do so gently. It had dropped Gary, whose feet had been two feet in the air, without warning making him fall onto his rear on the hard tile floor of the lab. As he watched it he rubbed his bottom trying to learn as much as he could… while keeping himself a ways out of arms reach of it.

_ My God, where in the world did that loser find this thing?_ Gary thought as he just stood by and watched as his grandfather went over the strange red Pokémon, as he watched his grandfather picked up an empty syringe and approached it. The Pokémon looked from Professor Oak to the syringe and back with a hostile expression. It the calmly picked up a metal instrument tray, crumpled it so it closely resembled a wadded piece of paper, and then causally threw it over his shoulder. All without taking its eyes off the Professor. 

Gary quietly exited the lab, his thought racing, as his grandfather attempted to calm the hostile Pokémon's doubts. 

~*-*~

Professor Oak frowned in obvious annoyance at the Pokémon, before sighing and shaking his head. _Perfect the last of the required tests and he has to become difficult…_ "Brooklyn I assure you that I am not doing anything that will cause you any harm. Now may I please have a blood sample so I can make sure you don't have any diseases, parasites, or anything else of that unpleasant variety?"

"No fucking way!" Brooklyn said crossing his arms in defiance, his eyes glowing slightly in anger "Last one of you science guys got some of my blood it was used it to make a goddamn copy of me! One was plenty, two is more then enough, and so there's no way I'm going to let there be _three_ of me!"

The Professor rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. _I shouldn't be getting angry with him; it's not his fault. I had almost forgotten how untrusting an abused Pokémon could be! Damn whoever did this to him! I can't even bring myself to think of what they must have done to create this level of anger… not that I really want too._

"Brooklyn… I am not going to make a clone of you! Other then the fact that I don't now how, it would be crazy to clone a creature I know next to nothing about! I mean I could accidentally make a super powered monster bent on wiping out all life on earth…" Professor Oak smiled in amusement "Professor Samuel Oak Pokémon Researcher and Creator of World Destroying Monsters! Now that wouldn't really look good on my business cards now would it?" 

To the Professor's surprise Brooklyn smiled slightly at that. _At least he still has a sense of humor. Now if he will just get him to lower his defenses and let someone in, he could start healing._ "Brooklyn, you could watch me run the tests and destroy the sample afterwards, if you want. Please?"

Brooklyn let out a sigh that sound more than half growl and unfolded his arms setting one of his arms on the tray beside him. Professor Oak looked at him in surprise at his actions. Brooklyn gave him an annoyed look. "Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to do this or what?"

Professor Oak cautiously walks up to him noticing how tense Brooklyn was. He slowly wiped the arm with an alcohol swab, after tying a length of surgical tubing around its bicep, and then gently patted the arm to find a vein, after a few failed attempts he straightened and rubbed at his temples. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." 

Walking to the far side of the room Professor Oak dug through the contents of a cabinet muttering. A moment later he gave an exclamation and pulled a small case out of it. After he carried it back to Brooklyn he opened it and removed an object the resembled a pen with a black marble on one end. "Now Brooklyn I'll need you to hold still for this."

Pressing the 'marble' into Brooklyn's arm the Professor stared into the case, slowly moving the pen across the arm. After a few moments of this he stopped the pen and pushed something in the case, which cased Brooklyn to jerk slightly in surprise. After a few seconds later Professor Oak removed the instrument from Brooklyn's arm. 

"You got very thick skin," The Professor said as he taped a bandage to the inside of Brooklyn's elbow, he then opened the end of the device and removed a vial of blood "I had to use the scanner syringe we use on Kangaskhan to find a vein."

"Why didn't you try asking me? I could have shown you where to get it." Brooklyn raised his arm, patted the inside of his left bicep causing a vein to become clearly visible, looking up Brooklyn chuckled at the expression on the Professors face "No problem… I did give you the okay to get some blood. So my fault for not telling you, or realizing what you where trying to do when you where patting my arm."

The Professor Oak rubbed his temples again wincing, _I m must be getting old! I really don't understand his behavior. Most abused Pokémon I did that to wouldn't trust me near them again!_

"Brooklyn you may go now, if you like!" The Professor said lowering his hand and walking to the far side of the room. "If you want to stay you can, but before I can run any more detailed tests I have to do this blood work, analyze the data from the tests you've already taken. Then I have to use the results of those tests to set a baseline so we can tell have something to base any other tests on."

"Huh?" Brooklyn's confusion clearly written on his face "You mean all those tests… where just so you would know what other test to do? Why not just use one of those scanner things the hospital had to find out what you needed?"

Professor Oak smiled and shook his head in amusement. "When used on a unknown species, scanners and revivers only look for and repair obviously damaged or sick tissue, a living body is too complex for it to completely catalog every cell without a template to work from!"

Professor Oak slid the vial into a machine, closed the lid and pushed a few buttons causing a hum issue from the machine. He then sat down and watched the information on the progress of the tests flash by on his computer screen.

To Be Continued…

~*-*~

Preview…

After watching Professor Oak work on his computer, Brooklyn sighed, hopped off the table he had been sitting on, and left the lab looking for Ash. _Now where did that idiot go? I swear that I have the worse luck in the world… either of them!_ Brooklyn grinned slightly and shook his head in amusement_ "If I was going to be somebody's pet, why couldn't it have been a good looking, sexually frustrated, female?"_

He found them in the living room Brock and Misty watching Ash and the Asshole. Ash had his hands clenched into fists, his teeth bared, and Brooklyn had no doubt that if they could his eyes would be glowing like novas. While Gary had his eyes narrowed, head cocked to the side, and was smirking arrogantly.

"What's the matter, Ashy boy? You gone coward on me… "Gary's eyes glanced at the pair on the couch before his smirk deepened "or maybe this one become more of a '_Pet_' then your others?"

"How dare…"

"You pig…"

"PIKA!"

Brooklyn caught Ash's arm with his fist less then and inch from Gary's wide-eyed face. Ash looked up at him in shock, Brooklyn shook his head at the young man before releasing his arm. "He wanted you to hit him…" 

* haggis: a pudding especially popular in Scotland made of the heart, liver, and lungs of a sheep or a calf minced with suet, onions, oatmeal, and seasonings and boiled in the stomach of the animal.

Webster's Third New International Dictionary pg, 1019


End file.
